


Save A Horse (Ride A Super Hero)

by look_turtles



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gives Steve something and Steve returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save A Horse (Ride A Super Hero)

The Avengers tower, formally known as Stark tower, had levels for each Avenger. Even though Steve had a level all to himself, he spent so much time in Tony's rooms that one day Tony cleaned out a closet and moved Steve's clothes into it. Tony said it was just to make things simpler, but Steve thought Tony liked having him around.

One night, one of those rare nights when the world didn't need saving and Steve was intent on making the most of it.

He was laying in Tony's bed reading The Hobbit. The spine was cracked and the pages were dog eared, if he didn't know better he would swear The Hobbit was Tony's favorite book. Weeks ago, Tony had shown him the Lord of the Rings movies and it might have been old fashioned, but Steve wanted to read the books that inspired them.

He was hoping to see The Hobbit in a theater; he still remembered the sense of wonder he felt when he saw The Wizard of Oz on the big screen. Of course at the time he had gone to see it because of his crush on Judy Garland, but that was beside the point.

Tony walked into the room and Steve looked up. Tony was holding a box and grinning.

'What's in the box?' Steve said as he put his book down and put it on the table by the bed.

'A surprise for you.'

'Really?! You didn't have to do that.'

Tony sat the box on Steve's lap. 'I know, but I saw it and couldn't resist.'

Steve opened the box expecting some kind of expensive and/or elaborate gift. He had to admit he got a lot of use out of Tony's juicer/flamethrower.

He lifted out of the box a pink t-shirt with 'Save a Horse (Ride a Super Hero)' written on it in yellow letters.

'You like it, Cap?'

'Um... I don't know what to say,' Steve said because it was true. It looked like a normal shirt, but knowing Tony it probably turned into battle armor or something.

'Just wait till you see the best part,' Tony said with a wink.

Tony started removing his clothes and all Steve could do was watch. Tony was all muscle and tanned skin. He removed his t-shirt slowly and shoulders and neck were covered with bite marks that Steve vividly remembered putting there. Sliding off pants and underwear, Tony reveled his hair covered balls and half-hard cock. He had seen Tony naked countless times, Tony had come to the breakfast table naked more than once, but he still watched so enthralled that barely noticed that he had gone hard.

Once Tony was naked he reached for the pink shirt and put it on. It was tight and showed off his chest and the arc reactor glowed through the fabric.

'So, what do you say? Can I have a ride?

'Of course,' Steve said.

Tony climbed onto the end of the bed and crawled his way towards Steve. As he moved fluidly, reminded Steve of a giant cat, it must have been the Cheshire cat grin. When Tony reached Steve's sheet covered cock he wrapped his mouth round the tip, sheet and all.

Steve groaned and gripped the sheets. They ripped in his hands.

After several minutes, Tony released Steve's cock and looked up. He pulled on the sheet Steve released and Steve hissed as cool air hit his naked skin.

Tony fell on top of Steve and produced a tube of lube from under the pillow. Slicking up Steve's cock, Tony gripped it gently. Steve closed his eyes because he knew from experience that if he saw Tony's hand move up and down he would come.

'You ready for this?' Tony asked.

Steve opened his eyes and nodded.

Tony positioned himself above Steve's cock and slid down until Steve was fully inside Tony.

'You prepared yourself all ready?' Steve asked.

'Of course. Did you think I wouldn't be?'

Steve couldn't argue with that.

Tony began to move up and down. Each time he moved up Steve's hips snapped up to met him. Again and again they moved together, the only sounds were the slap of skin and groaning.

'Stroke my cock?' Tony said.

Steve grabbed Tony's hard cock and stroked it. The tip was deep red and a thick vain ran along the underside. After only a few strokes Tony threw his head back and came all over Steve's stomach. He should have looked ridiculous in the pink t-shirt, but the sight of Tony coming made Steve come.

Tony collapsed on top of Steve and kissed Steve's neck. Steve combed his finger's through Tony's hair and slid his fingers down Tony's back, cotton was soft under his skin.

'Was it good for you?' Tony said in between kisses.

'Very much so. Maybe I could wear the shirt next time.'

Tony laughed. 'Sure.'

As they both fell asleep, Steve thought his night off couldn't get much better. Well, maybe if Tony made waffles in the morning.


End file.
